Storybook Rewritten
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Emma loses control of her magic and needs help. Regina comes and helps her. How last night's (11/16) episode should have happened. One-shot. Some OQ but I promise mostly SQ!


**Storybook Rewritten**

**Emma's POV**

I was woken from the magic surging through my body. It was painful to say the least; and not to mention scary. I had almost hurt the people I cared about. This is one time where I was glad Regina wasn't around. I'm not sure what I'd do if I hurt her again. Since I couldn't sleep, I threw off my jacket and got out of the bug. My magic kept coming out of my hands and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to control it like Regina taught me to but nothing worked. "Mom!" I looked over towards Henry's voice and was horrified.

"Henry, stay back! Please. I can't control my magic and I don't want to hurt you.

"Mom, I love you and want to help. Just, let me please." He started to walk towards me slowly.

"No, Henry." I didn't mean to but a burst of magic threw my son backwards. "HENRY!" Guilt and anguish washed over me. I had hurt my son. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He got up slowly.

"Henry, please go home. I can't control this and I don't want to hurt you. That's why I left town."

"Mom, you need someone's help. Mom's help." I looked into my son's eyes. He was right. I did need Regina's help. She was the only one who could help me control my magic.

"Henry, I don't want to hurt her again. And she's with Robin and I don't want you to go near them right now."

Xxx

**Regina's POV**

Something squeezed at my heart as Robin thrust into me. With each moan and kiss I tried to ignore the feeling I had. Something was wrong but I didn't want to pay attention to it. He groaned as I dug my nails into his shoulder. "Regina, not a hard; please."

"Sorry." Blurry pictures flashed of a blonde in the woods. I saw another yellow blur near her. Why the hell was I thinking about Emma while I was with Robin? I tried to get the pictures out of my head but they came quicker by the minute. One final thrust and my body let itself go. "EMMA!" All movement stopped above me.

"R-Regina...?"

"Yes, dear?" My eyes fluttered open to a confused Robin looking down at me.

"Y-you just screamed out Emma's name…"

The blood drained from my face. No. I couldn't have. The last picture was clear. It was of her and a burst of magic throwing our son back. "I-I have to go." I all but pushed Robin off of me and started to get dressed. "You need to go." He just sat there with that same confused look on his face. "What?"

"You screamed Emma's name when you…" Finally he stood and started to get dressed.

Thankfully I was able to keep a straight face. I couldn't show how bothered I was by that fact. "There's something wrong with my son. I need to go find him." I finished buttoning my shirt. "Come along. You can't be down here alone." Robin followed me out of the crypt and I closed it. "We will talk later. I need to find my son." Thank God I had magic to transport myself close to the edge of the woods.

"Mom!" Henry rushed towards me. I could see a small line of blood coming down his neck. "Emma needs your help!"

"Henry, what happened?" I wrapped him in my arms and inspected where I saw blood. "It doesn't matter. You just need to get to Emma."

"But you're hurt. I need to take you back into-"

"No!" My son's bluntness shocked me. "Use magic to heal it and go. You can't waste any more time. You need to help her." I huffed and did as he asked.

"Now go back into town and keep everyone away from the woods." He agreed and I watched as he made his way back to the road.

xxx

**Emma's POV**

"R-Regina?" I was happy but also scared when I saw the brunette approach. "What are you doing here? I told Henry not to get you."

"Well too bad. He wasn't the one who summoned me anyway." There was slight irritation in her voice. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. She wasn't angry just irritated.

"Regina, please leave. I don't want to hurt you again. I can't control my magic." Another burst surged through me and thankfully I pushed it away from Regina.

"Emma, no. Since when do I do ask you ask?" Regina had a point. "You need to control this before you destroy the town."

"I can't! I've tried but there's too much!" The pain was getting worse. It had me on my knees now. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball.

"Get up! Henry needs us both so you're not going to give up." Regina walked closer and noticed the shield I created. "Well at least you learned one lesson I taught you. Too bad it's not strong enough to stop me." With a wave of her hand it was gone.

"No Regina. Henry doesn't need me. You can give him a life with Robin and Roland. Ah!" The pain and magic was getting worse. "Just kill me so I can't hurt you or anyone else."

**Regina's POV**

"You really are an idiot." I took a few steps towards the blonde who was now in a ball on the ground. I could tell she was in pain but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She was stronger than that. "What makes you think Henry would be happy without you as his mother too?"

"Yes I am. I was an idiot to think we could be a family. I mean, you and Henry are family. I'm just the woman who gave birth to him. You're the one who raised him." I could see tears glistening in Emma's eyes.

"Henry needs us both. Now get your pathetic ass off the ground and look at me!" Emma glared at me from the ground as she tried to stand. I knew what I had to do. "Whether I like it or not we're connected," I paused as I remembered what happened with Robin. "And we're family." Emma would never know of that. She would never let me live it down.

"What's that look for?" Emma watched me skeptically. "What happened?"

"Nothing of your concern." I took another step towards Emma to have her at arm's length. "Now take my hand. You have too much excess energy in you and you need to get rid of it."

"Bullshit." The blonde looked down at my hand and back. "But, like the trigger in the mine?"

"Yes. Like the trigger. You're obviously not strong enough to take all this magic but we are. Now take my hand."

"I don't want to kill you." Fear was clear in Emma's green eyes. She really was afraid of hurting me again. I had realized she was truly sorry for hurting me when she brought back Robin's wife but I didn't realize to the extent of her caring until now.

"Deal with it." Quickly, I reached forward and grabbed Emma's hand.

**Emma's POV **

"Damn it Regina!" The brunette clung to my hand and pulled me towards her when I tried to get away. Magic surged through us both and she finally had to pull me against her. I loved the woman but would never admit it. The moment our hands touched flashes of our passed raced through my mind. The second Regina froze behind me I knew she saw the same. When I saw flashes of her and Robin going at it in her crypt I wanted to vomit. Regina yelled out my name when she came. That means she was thinking about me.

"Shut up Swan!" Our future flashed before us next. We walked down main street holding hands with Henry ahead of us. Another was us snuggling on the couch in front of a fire. We looked happy together. This couldn't be real. Regina's happy ending was with Robin; not me.

**Regina's POV **

What the hell was all of this? Each memory was of us in the past and not future. And now Emma knew I screamed out her name and not Robin's; lovely. Warmth filled my heart when I saw Emma and me together. What was this? I was in love with Robin. He was my true love not Emma. Pixie dust is never wrong. Finally, Emma and I were thrown apart. The air was knocked out of my lungs when I hit the ground. When I was able to fill them again I looked towards the motionless blonde. "You better not be dead Miss. Swan!"

"Ow…" Emma groaned in pain and rolled to her side.

I was relieved to hear the blonde groan in pain. It meant she was still alive. "Good. Henry won't have to help burry one of his mothers too."

"Yeah." Emma sat up and looked at me as she rubbed her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I didn't want to make eye contact with her. It was relatively hard considering she was crawling my way. "Emma, you're hurt. You need to stay still."

"I need to make sure you're okay first." Emma came to sit beside me. She didn't dare lay a hand on me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you care so much? Shouldn't you care about your friend in that sparkly dress more than me?"

Emma's brows furrowed. "Sparkly dresses…Elsa? What does she have to do with this?" I had a flashback from Neverland when I called Hook her boyfriend. There was that same expression.

"The two of you seem rather attached at the hip most of the time." Was I actually slightly jealous of that blonde snow blower? I knew what jealousy felt like and oddly enough what I felt was close to that.

**Emma's POV **

Was Regina actually jealous of Elsa? But why? "Are you jealous of Elsa and me?" Regina didn't answer. "You are." A soft smile tugged at my lips. "Regina, we're friends. We understand each other because of our magic. And we're alike. Anna helps her control her magic and you help me." I looked away for a moment. "We need to talk about what both of us saw when you held me."

"I didn't hold you. I just pulled you against me to keep you in place." Regina crossed her arms and looked away. I knew there was a shit-eating grin on my face. "Shut up Emma."

"I haven't been entirely honest with you…as you saw." Regina continued to look away from me. We about died together so why not come clean? She already knew anyway. "Regina, I have feelings for you." I chewed my bottom lip. "I have for a while now. I'm with Hook because I thought you would never love me. So I settled for him." I glanced at the brunette from the corner of my eye. Regina continued to look away. "I think you feel the same but you won't let yourself admit to it. You and I saw the same thing, us together with Henry, like a family.

**Regina's POV **

I listened as Emma spilled her heart out. I saw how happy we were together in the flashes we shared. But it couldn't be true. Pixie dust is never wrong and I was happy with Robin. "Regina! Regina!" Speaking of which, here he comes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing out here?" I could feel irritation radiating off of Emma. Irritation mixed with a triumphant grin she was trying to hold back. Yes, she was never going to let me live it down.

"I found something in the book you showed me." I watched as Robin pulled Henry's storybook from his bad.

"You stole it from me?" I heard Emma turn towards me. She was just as curious as I was to find out what he found.

"I was a thief when you met me." Robin knelt in front of us and opened the book. He turned to the page where it showed me running from the tavern. "Look, I found this in my bag. It's just like you said, the book will appear when you need hope the most." Robin unfolded a piece of paper and it showed us kissing. Emma swallowed a groan before walking away.

"What the hell is your problem?" I watched the blonde as she leaned against her car.

"Look, I'm glad you found your happy ending. Just leave me out of it." Emma crossed her arms and climbed onto the hood of her car.

"You selfish little child." I stood and made my way towards the metal deathtrap. "You said you wanted to bring me my happy ending and now that I'm happy you're upset. I should have known you were all talk."

**Emma's POV**

I rolled to my side so I wasn't facing Regina. It took everything I had to not break down. I wanted to be her happy ending but apparently that wasn't going to happen. She continued to yell at me and it just made things worse.

"Uhm…ladies." Robin called for us but Regina was too pissed to listen. "Ladies!"

"What?!" Regina and I yelled in unison and Robin's eyes grew wide. The blood drained from his face as he stared at us.

"There are more pages in this book…"

"What are you talking about?" Regina stomped her way towards Robin. The same way she walked towards me when I picked apples from her tree. I slid off my car and joined them. Robin flipped to the new pages and the pictures were of me and Regina. It showed how she saved me and us getting closer. The last picture was of us kissing. I had laced my fingers through Regina's hair and she held me in a tight embrace.

Robin and I both looked at Regina as she flipped through the book. There was a mix of emotions in her dark eyes as she skimmed the pages. "Apparently I'm not your true love; she is."

"The pixie dust…was wrong." Regina was in disbelief. I read over her shoulder.

"No, it was right for that time. He was your happy ending but you didn't take it. And it changed when I was born. See?" I pointed towards the bottom of the page.

**Regina's POV **

I couldn't believe this. The visions Emma and I had been true. It seems everything in this book comes true which meant she was my happy ending; not Robin. But, I have never been attracted to women before. How could Emma be my happy ending? I turned to look at the blonde and her cheeks turned pink. "Robin, I need to talk with Emma alone."

"I'll leave the two of you alone. You deserve to be happy Regina. And apparently it's with her and not me. I will always love-,"

"Okay, cut the crap forest boy. You're married. Go back to your wife and leave Regina alone. You've caused her enough grief already." Emma's tone surprised me. She had always been protective of me but not like this. It was true. Emma did love me like she claimed.

"Emma, be nice." The blonde huffed and Robin laughed.

"Oh yeah. She's definitely going to be better with you than I ever was."


End file.
